


running with the wolves.

by onetrueobligation



Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetrueobligation/pseuds/onetrueobligation
Summary: morwenna runs.





	running with the wolves.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t usually write drabbles but i couldn’t help thinking of this idea after george finds out about morwenna and drake.

“morwenna!” george howls from his study. his voice echoes across the grounds and sends a shudder right through morwenna. he knows. somehow, he knows, and elizabeth knows too, and all morwenna knows is that they’ll do anything they can to get to drake, anything to hurt him —

no. she doesn’t have to face this, she realises, glancing back at the gate and beyond, into the trees. there’s no need to go back to her cousin, to her family, to find a husband she knows that she can never love.

but she can run.

and so that’s just what morwenna does.


End file.
